My cherry blossom
by kawaii-little-wlf
Summary: A stubborn little prince swearing to never fall in love, a cheeky little princess with enchanting green eyes. Destiny played a part in breaking these two apart, but not all hope is lost...


**My cherry blossom**

Summary 

**A stubborn little prince swearing to never fall in love, a cheeky little princess with enchanting green eyes. Of course, everything can't stay perfect forever… **

_***_

_My fingers arched over the surface of the smooth bench, the affect of cold stone on my skin sent goose bumps down my spine. I sat down and rested my chin on the palms of my hands, content just to have some peace and quiet for once, without one of my four sisters tugging at my cheeks, or noting how "kawaii" I look._

_ A small gust of wind collected, blowing over my face and making my chocolate coloured hair anything but tidy. I sighed; thinking about the future was the last thing I needed to be reminded of. Why do I have to marry a stupid girl I hardly even know when I become the king of China? Why DO I have to become the king of China?_

_ I rolled my eyes at my mum's foolish decisions about this arranged marriage. Can't she get the point about me wanting to make my own decisions? I let out a huff of frustration and started massaging my temples, furiously, in an attempt to calm down. My eyes shot open, revealing calmer, ginger eyes than the minute before._

_ I looked up in awe at the cherry blossom trees, the loose blossoms falling delicately to the dewy grass, already invaded by hundreds of blossoms. The breeze yet again nipped playfully at my face, wafting the pleasant smell of spring flowers over to my nose._

_ The light patter of footsteps interrupted the air filled with silence (not to mention cherry blossoms). I abruptly turned around on the bench, my piercing amber eyes scanning the area briefly. Beams of light reflecting off of the old castle's stained glass windows caught my attention, the vibrant rays of colours danced giddily in the morning sun._

_Soon forgetting about the footsteps, I picked up a stone, sending it skidding swiftly over the ponds mossy surface. _

_Warm, soft hands clamped tight over my face, shielding my eyes from the beautiful rising sun. I sighed inwardly and started peeling the hands off of my eyes, finger by stubborn finger, slowly turning around and saying, " I don't have time to play any games, fuutie-". My sentence was cut short as I gazed into the most brilliant jade like eyes I had ever seen._

_ I dropped the small stone currently occupying my left hand, flung my mouth ajar, taken aback by those eyes..._

_***_

A single knock on the door shattered the cold bitterness, the firm tap echoed eerily throughout the dimly lit majestic room. Syaoran Li ignored the person, desperately thinking if he stayed quiet enough for a long time, that the person would go away and leave him alone.

 But of course he couldn't hide from this dreaded day forever, the same day his mother, sisters, and his precious cherry blossom vanished from his life. The day that happened years, and years ago. Syaoran could only reminisce about the good times he had with his annoying, yet loving sisters, his wise and caring mum, his one and only, Sakura…

"Sakura" 

Vivid memories of her smile plagued his mind. He could almost hear her bell-like laugh ring through his ears, feel her soft hand fit snugly in his, see her bright green eyes shimmering with joy and determination. 

He knew they were gone, but he still held onto the past, something in his heart would never let go of.

Louder and slightly more impatient knocks drowned out these bittersweet memories. Syaoran snapped back to reality and realised that ignoring the person would only feed to his throbbing headache.

The young king grunted rudely, signalling whomever behind the door to come in. The highly polished oak doors swung open, revealing a man in an expensive black suite and flushed cheeks. 

"Time…you…opened…the…door" muttered Wei between breaths of air. 

Syaoran looked up from the stack of paper work on his desk, his intense eyes darted maliciously towards the door. "Just get to the point Wei" 

Once Wei glanced into Syaoran's cold eyes, he could see the look of despair hidden beneath the icy sheets of pain he had been through the years of loneliness and heartache. Wei sensed he was thinking about his long gone family, and he knew his young master was thinking about "her".

"As you should already know, today you shall be travelling by carriage to the burial grounds to offer your respect and to pay tribute to your mother, sisters, and Princess Kinomoto" 

Syaoran winced upon hearing her name. His faced turned into an ugly shade of white, much resembling the face of a dead person. Perhaps Sakura's face was this white?  But no body would know this because Princess Sakura Kinomoto was never found, people could only presume she was thrown into the water by impact once her carriage swerved of the unstable cliff…

"Yes Wei, I've already been informed!" Said Syaoran between clenched teeth.

"Well, I'll come back later to tell you when your carriage is ready"    

After a quick bow, Wei turned around and exited the room, closing the double doors behind him. Syaoran listened intently to the fading footsteps, before quietly placing the pen down on his desk. He crept over to his bed, shuffling to the foot of it on his knees. 

Syaoran tossed the velvety green sheets aside, making his neatly made bed messy once again. He extended out his right arm, engulfing it into darkness. Soon retrieving a small, pink, shabby box with the initials S.L. and S.K. carved neatly inside of a love heart.

 Syaoran ran his fingers over the letters, he winced as his broken heart panged with pain. He sat on his grand bed, taking a small, gold key out of his pocket and placing it carefully into the lock on the box, turning the key slowly around. Syaoran jumped as he heard another knock on his door, quickly stuffing the box back under the bed, forgetting to take the key out. He paced quickly towards the door, turning the doorknob and opening the entry . 

"What do you want now, Wei?" Asked Syaoran in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry to bother you _again_, but your carriage is ready now"

 Wei strolled away, leaving Syaoran standing at his door. Syaoran ambled slowly through the hallways decorated with glowing candles, tapestries and expensive paintings. He forced his legs to operate as he made it to the grand staircase, stiffly walking down the stairs one at a time. 

He took a deep breath and opened the main entrance of the castle, the shining sun and cherry blossoms greeted the young king cheerily, but of course there was nothing cheery about this gloomy day.

Syaoran descended down the stone steps, stepping onto the red carpet lining the castle's entry. He followed the carpet, until it came to a stop at the foot of a carriage. Syaoran opened the carriage, stepping inside and taking a seat on the soft cushions surrounding 

the benches. 

***

Syaoran spent every second of the carriage ride up the rocky slopes dreading the next, he was afraid to show any emotion once he stepped out of the door. The carriage finally came to a slow halt, signalling Syaoran to step out. He slowly walked down the carriages narrow steps, being careful not to trip over his ridiculously long robe.

 The wet grass squelched beneath Syaoran's traditional shoes, his pure silk green robe flapped wildly in the wind.

Only a few more steps to go… 

Syaoran laid eyes on five gravestones (Sakura had a cherry blossom tree planted in commemoration of her, since they couldn't find her body), his heart pounding faster than ever. He never cried when he found out about the death of his loved ones, he remembered sitting silently in his garden every night as a young boy, just staring at the stars and remembering meeting Sakura in that very spot.

A single tear of anguish slid down Syaoran's soft cheek, he couldn't take it anymore…

***

Poor syao! Don't worry though, things will get better. Please review!!! 

P.S.- I am sooo sorry for not updating my other story! I have really bad writers block and…well the story is not exactly what you call good -_-; I'll try to update soon…


End file.
